


Vampire/werewolf Supercorp

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [38]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Werewolf, karlena, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns





	1. Vampire/Werewolf: The Ultimate Prelude

Kara opens her door to find Lena waiting for her "Ms. Zor-El, we need to talk"

“Ms. Luthor, I'm a little busy right now" Kara says crossing her arms defensively

Lena peers past her "with ice cream and movies?"

"Well if you must know I'm having a night of romcoms and ice cream," Kara says narrowing her eyes

"The Alpha of the world shifters pack spends her nights watching romcoms and eating ice cream?" Lena asks mirth in her voice

"And do you know the best part Ms. Luthor? No one would ever believe you" Kara says a smirk plastered on her face

 

"I believe you," Lena says smiling before stiffening slightly "but that doesn't change why I'm here."

"And why are you here Ms. Luthor?" Kara asks interest permeating her tone

"This has to end," Lena says decisively 

"What has to end?" Kara asks confused

"This, us, this back and forth," Lena says indicating between the two of them

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara says trying and failing to lie

"Come on Kara, I know you feel it too," Lena says this time with a little imploring in her voice 

"What do you want me to say, Lena," Kara asks as her hand comes up to uh her temples

"That you feel it too, that I'm not alone in this, that I'm not crazy for feeling this way."

Kara stops rubbing her temples as she looks intensely at Lena "Well ok, you're not crazy, I do feel that way, Rao do I feel that way. A part of me wants to throw you through a window, the other wants to throw you on my bed, but we can't the council would never approve" 

"Fuck the council," Lena says kissing Kara

"Lena, we can't, " Kara says pulling back

"Why not, Kara we lead the two most powerful forces on the council, they'll fall into line," Lena says imploringly

"Lena, I can't, I'm not wired this way," Kara says imploring Lena to understand "if I do this, if we do this, we do it all, the whole way."

"I know," Lena says kissing Kara again

"No, you don't, if we do this Lena If we mate, it will be forever, an eternity by the others side, my wolf..."

Lena silences Kara with a kiss as she pushes her back into the apartment. As Lena spins, back to face her Kara presses into the door. "I understand Kara, I want you, I want your Alpha, I want all of you. I know what I'm asking so please, take me Alpha" she says and then she bares the unmarked side of her neck watching as Kara's eyes blow.

 

It is clear the moment Kara's control snaps because she latches onto the side of Lena's neck like a... fuck... Lena can't even think of what she is like. All she knows is she can feel Kara pulling and biting and tugging at her neck. Never before has Lena felt such as this, they haven't even moved from the doorway but never has something felt as right as it does at this moment. "Kara, Alpha, please" she moans as she faces the heavens

Kara heeds her cries as her lips detach from the flesh of Lena's neck long enough for her to sweep Lena into her arms and start walking toward the bedroom. As she walks, she entwines her fingers in Lena's hair as she kisses the brunette. Tugging lightly, she elicits a moan from the woman allowing her to plunder Lena's mouth with her tongue. 

By the time, they arrive at the bed the fire that runs through their veins is like nothing they have ever felt before. Clothes are discarded in a shredded pile toward the door as Kara pins Lena to the bed. She brings her teeth to the column of Lena's throat and begins to move downwards leaving hickeys the entire way. After several minutes, she reaches Lena's breasts bringing one hand up to cup one she takes the other into her mouth sucking and licking across the flesh. She begins to work Lena's nipple softly pulling and pinching leaving Lena a quivering mess under her hands. She stays there for what feels like hours working back and forth from breast to breast pulling and tugging licking and soothing as Lena cries her pleasure. 

Eventually, though Lena breaks she begins to beg Kara "Kara please, baby, I need you, I need you Alpha, please, I need you to fuck me, please my love." 

Kara looks up to her meeting Lena's eyes with eyes so blown there is only the slightest ring of blue around the edges. And then Kara begins to rub her cock against Lena's entrance, and Lena can't stifle the moan she releases as Kara wets herself in Lena's slick. After a few moments, Lena wraps her arms around Kara's neck pulling her down into a searing kiss as she says "please, Alpha fuck me, knot me, claim me for now and all eternity."

That seems to snap the last piece of Kara's endless self-restraint, and in moments she is buried to the hilt in Lena, and after a few thrusts Lena can't help herself she wraps her legs around Kara's waist and asks, "is that all you've got Alpha?"

Suddenly Kara is fucking her harder than she ever thought possible and it is all Lena can do to hold on and scream her pleasure as Kara ruts into her again and again, driving them toward the edge faster than Lena can realise.

In what seems like moments to Lena's pleasure-addled mind she is on the precipice waiting to fall over the edge into the roiling waves of pleasure that await her. And then it happens, Kara's knot pops, and suddenly she feels fuller than she ever has before as Kara begins to pulse inside her. 

She screams as her pleasure hits her head falling back. Kara's teeth latch onto Lena's neck sucking and biting, and it triggers something in Lena as her own fangs find the pulse in Kara's neck forming the never-ending circuit. Moment later they are tied together in more way than one as the bonds snap into existence tying them together for all eternity


	2. Vampire/werewolf prelude 1

Kara rolls over into the sun as her arms wrap around a form beside her she lets herself let out a pleased purr, even from here she can tell that the person beside her is her mate. 

'Wait. What? I don't have a mate.' She thinks jolting up in the bed. 

Beside her comes a small chuckle then a frightened hiss and a blur launches into the corner of her room where the sun does not reach. It is only then that Kara notices just who had been in bed with her. Lena, daughter of the last great Vampire coven. It's then that she notices the marks scarred into Lena's neck and her hand flies up to her own instantly feeling the bite mark there with the pronounced fang marks.

Shit, she mated Lena

Lena herself seems to come to the same realisation as her hand flies up to her neck before she seemingly looks puzzled at her hand extending it into the light. Kara immediately rushes her pulling Lena out of the sun looking her over for the horrible burns she is sure will now mar her mate. She is shocked when the skin of Lena's hand remains just as perfect as it had been.

Between the shock of seeing Lena's mating mark, then the rush to protect her mate Kara hadn't realised how close they had gotten, and as she leans over Lena, she lets out a soft purr as she nuzzles her mate.

Lena tenses for a moment before relaxing into Kara's embrace and letting her fingers tangle in the small hairs at the back of Kara's neck as she rubs her cheek against Kara's.

After a few minutes, there is a knock at the door, and Alex calls out "Kara, you here?"

They barely have time to grab clothes before Alex is walking in. As soon as she sees Lena, she lets out a growl, and her eyes begin to changed colour. Before she even realised what she is doing Kara pulls Lena behind her shielding her as she growls at Alex her Alpha pheromones demanding Alex submit.

Alex feels the pheromones crash over her and quickly shows her neck as Kara stands protectively before Lena, it is only then that she notices the brand new mating marks on their necks "shit, the council isn't going to like this."


	3. Vampire werewolf prelude 2

Talk about understatements, the council of elders, or the council is a group of delegates from each of the supernatural clans. There were the shifters broken into werewolf and dragon, the fey, the vampires, and several others. For years now a tentative balance had been held amongst the powers that be with Kara and Lena at each other's throats over the table as leader of their clans, but given this mornings news the old power structure had gone to dust. 

Now there was a very clear alliance between the wolves and the vampires through Kara and Lena. The wolves and dragons through Maggie and Alex. Even the fey were heavily tied to the wolves now, Kara's second beta Lexa having mated the dragon second Clarke. Some of the smaller groups were rather pissed, but as things turned out, luckily with the influence of the 5 wolf packs, the three dragon clans and the vampire clan there was very little they could do.

That being said that didn't mean that things weren't set to change. The council was pissed, what had happened openly defied every bylaw the council had for the joining of clans. There is no doubt in their minds that had it not been them the strongest individuals amongst the council they would have pressed the issue, forced them to dissolve the mating bond. But Kara and Lena weren't just anyone they were individually the most powerful of their clans and with the ties to the other clans there was no way to force them to dissolve the bond without war.

The last time there had been a war there had been 16 clans as members of the council, as it now stands there are 13 clans. For three hundred years they had been at war only ending after the sacking of Rome when their numbers lay so depleted that two clans lay dead and there was serious doubt they would survive. For years they had fled, hiding themselves amongst the humans of the world. The once great clans in peril as they sought to rebuild their numbers

Then one clan made a mistake and payed the ultimate price. The dark ages that followed were proof of how far the reaches of their war and fear could travel. It saw the last of the witch clan who were hunted to extinction by the humans who sought to blame someone for their suffering. Kara can still remember the flames that had leapt into the sky burning her friends to their death. The way their screams echoed off the mountains around them

 

Since then there was one rule above all others, they must never allow their clans to spill over into the human world. To this end the council would not risk a war, the wolf clan was too large and spread out, any attack against them would be noticed immediately and those of the vampire clan whilst few and far between ran the business world. Harming them would certainly lead to their destruction. And so it was that the council passed a different judgement.

Kara and Lena would leave National City that day never to return. They were to be headed for the mountains to the north. There they would live and there they would build for their peoples a community, a community where given time the young could be raised to forget the borders between their peoples. From each clan would come a representative, they and their mate would join Kara and Lena and in years to follow they would help shape the growth of their people as one.


	4. Vampire/ werewolf prelude 3

Three months later

 

The place they found themselves in was deep in the mountains north east of Seattle. The place lay in the middle of the mountains in an area overlooking a lake. There was no sign of civilisation for miles, just a dirt road leading into a place that looked like it was from one of the old movies, the typical small town, Main Street with a few small shops, a school, and your other basic small town necessities. But anyone who walked into the town could see that it wasn't quite right, and for Kara and Lena it was clear why. 

 

It was a ghost town, it was clear that whomever had once lived here had abandoned the place and yet it had been restored. As they pass through the town they look out the windows to see that whoever had restored the town to its former glory had done so painstakingly. The only thing not common to a small town was the large house that overlooked the township. Even from here it was clear that that was their destination, the point from which they would oversee the formation of their town in the centuries to come.

 

The house itself was massive, five stories including the basement, 50 meters long by half that much wide with the top floor basically as a penthouse apartment for the couple in the years to come. 

It was clear that the wolves had built this house, the architecture being that of a pack house with lots of warm, comfortable spaces beside windows and fireplaces and with a tunnel leading directly out to the woods. There were also large rooms with cushioned Dias that were perfect for the pack members to recline on together whenever they so chose, most Dias large enough to hold 6-8 wolves at a time.

 

At the same time it was clear that Lena's clan had also been considered, Windows lined with UV blocking materials, rooms with corners in front the doorways to stop unfiltered light entering the main rooms of the house. There were even the more traditional single and double bedrooms placed throughout the house giving the vampires the freedom to decide where they wanted to stay considering that vampires typically weren't as physically close as their wolf counterparts.

 

Over the next 6 months they work to get things established, they arrange for the clan representatives to come and take their places and soon the town is almost indistinguishable from the normal human town. From the vampire clan come Lincoln and Anya. The Dragon clan sent Maggie and a young beta named Octavia, both becoming part of the towns new sheriff department. The wolves sent Alex and Lexa, Alex taking up teaching Science and Lexa combat and Social Sciences. The fey sent Clarke and a young beta named Raven, Clarke becoming the town doctor and Raven quickly taking control of anything mechanical in the town. The smaller clans also sent their betas quickly filling in the multitude of other jobs they needed to keep the town running.

 

As the convoy holding those who would settle the town enters Lena and Kara look to each other, there are so many things that can go wrong they only hope that they don't come to regret this. All around them the settlers make their way filling up the town. In one day a new town appeared on the maps.

 

Welcome to Baker Lake, Washington.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena leans over and scratches behind Kara's ears as she says in a saccharine sweet voice "who's my good puppy, you are, you're a good puppy"

Kara turns from where she had been doing the dishes "babe, I know I'm a werewolf but it is pretty patronising" she says pouting

"I'm sorry my love" Lena says a small smile on her face

"Well how would you feel if I called you Dracula?" Kara asks. Lena lets out a small hiss bearing her fangs "see" Kara says

Lena nods bowing her head slightly before moving over to curl herself around Kara and nip at Kara's pulse point as she says "I'm sorry Darling"

Kara can't help but smile at the elder vampire who has curled up against her. She feels the slight swelling as she begins to present against the vampire her Alpha climbing to the surface as she scents her mate. "I'm sure there is a way you could make it up to me" Kara suggests with a smirk 

Lena gives her an alluring smile and takes her hand leading her through into their bedroom.

 

Several hours later Later Lena falls back against the pillows as Kara smiles smugly over at her "definitely not a pup" Lena grows out.

Kara just smiles as she snuggles tightly to her mate and lets loose a contented purr


	6. Vampire werewolf 2

"Lenaaa" Kara groans tugging at the fabric around her neck

"Kara, you're wearing it" Lena says with a finality that brooks no arguement

Kara tries nevertheless "But Lena it itches" she groans tugging at the clasp by her neck

Lena rolls her eyes as she says "Kara it's ancient venetian silk, it is literally the softest material in the world"

Kara pouts "Don't care still itches, why do I have to wear this cape anyway"

"Kara, darling its tradition" Lena says exasperation coming into her tone

"Stupid tradition," Kara grumbles "I didn't make you wear anything like this to the pack meeting"

Lena pulls aside her own cloak to show the column of her neck "No, you gave me something a little more permanent didn't you Alpha"

Kara can't help the instinctive smile that covers her face as she looks at the mark her mate bears. The very wolffish wanting smile.

Lena immediately realises what Kara is thinking "no, Kara, we don't have time, we'll be late"

Kara moves like lightening wrapping her arms around Lena's waist as she nuzzles into her neck nipping lightly "we're immortal, let them wait"

As soon as she nips at Lena's ear the vampire gives in quickly kissing her mate back she says "God you're a bad influence Kara Zor-El"


	7. Vampire /Werewolf 4

Kara has barely stepped into their apartment atop the pack house when she hears Lena yelling "Kara Zor-El, you're a dead woman!"

Now if anyone ever asked Kara would deny being terrified or fleeing like a scared little pup from her mate. But that's what she does quickly doing an about face and running for the nearest exit. She barely manages to take a half dozen steps before Lena has a hand on her collar. 

"And where do you think you're going" Lena asks a dangerous lilt to her voice

"Nowhere?" Kara offers sheepishly,but as she turns to look at Lena her senses catch up to her. In an instant she hits the deck. Immediately she presses her ear against Lena's belly and looks at her in wonderment 

"is it, are we?" She asks Lena 

"Yes, it appears that after you're last rut this happened" Lena says indicating the tiny bump on her stomach 

Kara is standing and moving to kiss her in moments but Lena's hand stops her "uh uh uh, if you think I'm letting you get away with impregnating me just like that..."

Kara smiles at that a clear wolffish grin on her face, pride at her accomplishment evident on her face. 

"Oh no you don't wolfy, and don't think I'm letting you convince me to be late to anymore meetings either"

 

Kara stops smirking instead choosing to use a far more effective method. She gives her best puppy eyes and if asked she totally didn't use a tiny bit of her shift to make her eyes more effective. Nevertheless Lena takes one look at her sighing heavily as she takes her hand off Kara's face letting the blonde pepper her with kisses and rub her cheek affectionately against Lena.

"We're having pups!" Kara says extraordinarily excited

"Yes Darling" Lena says amused, that is until Kara's phrasing catches up to her "wait, did you say pups as in plural?"

Kara tries again to make a speedy escape as Lena is distracted. This time headed for their nearby apartment when Lena yells "Kara!"


End file.
